fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Alma Chronicle
Summary Alma Chronicle is a character from the third iteration of Everybody Wants to Rule the World. Originally a university lecturer with a degree in English and Mythology, she was spontaneously catapulted into the third multiverse of EWTRTW. She arrived late to the party though, so rather than meet up with the rest of the group and have her situation explained, she was sent flying into the ruins of New York on a meteor. Since then, the first part of her story was about trying to find out why the city was in ruins, the second part was about trying to get a stable and acceptable income, and the third is now about trying to rule the Unseelie Court as the Winter Queen. ... Yeah her story has kinda diverged from the main EWTRTW3 plot. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, at least 9-B to 9-A with magic , higher with Hellfire Name: Alma Chronicle, the Winter Queen, The Queen of Air and Darkness, Mab Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Female | Female | Technically female, though more like a force of nature Age: 26 Classification: Human, Wizard, Starborn | All prior, Magical Girl | All prior, Sidhe, Winter Queen Powers and Abilities: ' |-|First Power Set=Weapon Mastery (is competent at using a sword, gun and staff in combat), Regeneration (Low), Magic (in addition to the other powers listed, she can attack people through their non-corporeal magical projections, hold back and repel demonic and spiritual entities through her willpower, exorcise the possessed, create small scale replicas of something and make any changes to the replica happen to the real object, magically track people or items in various ways, set up magical detection systems that can detect inter-dimensional entries, remove summons from their master's control and control them herself if she knows their true name and send magical "lures" to people to send their summons back at them), Air Manipulation (has several spells to manipulate the wind to move objects around and create shields, can manipulate air with enough skill to finely control its molecules), limited Telepathy (has a communion spell that allows her to telepathically send her voice into others' minds, though they need to cast the spell to speak back), limited Resistance Negation (as a Starborn, she is capable of affecting the Outsiders with her magic, who are practically immune to the magic of those much much stronger than her, was able to affect a loup-garou with her magic when they are stated to be practically immune to it), Fire Manipulation (various spells can manipulate fire), Enhanced Senses and Extrasensory Perception (has higher senses than normal people, can Listen to overhear quiet and far away sounds by focusing her senses on her hearing, can sense magic, illusions and aspects of a storm such as the water and lightning in the clouds. Can sense the flow of magic and if it is natural or disrupted. Can sense people's presences if she knows them well enough. Can sense the presence of magical beings such as vampires and ghosts. Can sense "energies" such as violent energy created by death or the energies of emotions. Can detect the auras and magical signature of others by touch. By looking into the eyes of any being with a soul, she can view their soul and innermost being. Can sense if people are possessed on touch. Has a Second Sight that allows her to see magic, spirits she normally could not, the "energies of life", and see through illusions or invisibility beyond her normal enhanced senses, as well as seeing auras, manifestations of magical phenomena, and visions of the past states ]and possible futures of what she sees), limited Invisibility (can create veils to hide herself, though they are extremely rudimentary and generally only make her more blurry and transparent than normal), limited Weather Manipulation (can amplify mist and steam to create thick fog), Heat Manipulation (can heat air, causing it to expand, even air that she cannot see such as within vehicle tires. Can also draw heat from her surroundings, even from living creatures, allowing her to freeze things solid instantly), Attack Reflection (can reflect force and momentum with a spell. Can create wards that reflect curses or the energy of magical and physical assaults), Non-Physical Interaction (can affect non-corporeal ghosts and shades who are animate memories with her magic and Ghost Dust, and block their non-corporeal attacks with her shield and staff when it is imbued with magic. Can directly interact with and destroy the symbolic manifestations of magic when using her Sight. Her fire burns in both the real and spiritual worlds), Aura (has an anti-tech aura), Electricity Manipulation (can gather electricity from the air to electrocute people, during a storm she was able to summon a lightning bolt and channel it into an attack), possibly limited Precognition (wizards can sense the future to varying degrees. Although Alma is unable to see outright visions, it is theorized that her innate clairvoyant abilities essentially bolster her intuitive abilities, allowing her to "sense" when she is on the right track and sometimes allowing her to sense incoming attacks through "instinct"), Power Nullification (can cast counter spells to disable other's spells, can cut off connections between people and their magic with Thaumaturgy, and can disperse and cut through build ups of magical power and spells through sheer willpower), limited Flight (can manipulate the wind to briefly levitate or increase the height of her jumps), Rage Power (can channel her strong emotions into increased magical power, including her anger), Light Manipulation (can store sunlight inside a napkin and unfold it to release it with the Pocket Full of Sunshine, can make her Pentacle Amulet glow to provide light and even burn away magical darkness), Portal Creation (can create portals to the Nevernever), Technology Manipulation (her magic passively causes technology to malfunction around her), Sleep Manipulation (can enchant others to fall into a deep sleep), Forcefield Creation (can create various magic circles that prevents physical and/or spiritual/magical entities and their attacks from crossing over, can create shields of air or pure force to defend herself with, can create wards), Memory Manipulation (can restore lost memories), Magnetism Manipulation (can manipulate magnetic forces to move metal objects, such as swords and guns), Dream Manipulation and Pocket Reality Manipulation (when a wizard dreams with strong emotions, she creates a pocket dimension of dreams in the Nevernever. Can manipulate her own dreams, including her waking dreams), Absorption (can draw away magical energy and pull it into herself to wield it, or "ground" it, rendering it difficult to access. While in her dreams, Alma is able to absorb the power of other beings in her dream by killing and eating them. With prep she can use the Darkhallow which absorbs the life and power of everyone within a mile), Earth Manipulation (can infuse earth with fire to cause small volcanic eruptions), Animal Manipulation (stated she could cause an invasion of rats and cockroaches), Illusion Creation (can create illusions, albeit it requires great concentration), Necromancy (capable of reanimating corpses and likely ghosts of both humans and animals under her control), Hellfire Manipulation(can increase the power of her magic by imbuing it with hellfire), Summoning (is capable of summoning various creatures from the Nevernever, including ghosts, demons, faeries, and various other spirits. Summoned hundreds of angry ghosts, albeit this was only possible due to circumstance), is possessed by the shadow of the fallen angel Lasciel, who can translate ancient languages for her and allow her to speak them, improve her ability to do things such as allowing her to play guitar or contort her body, teach her how to summon her coin, manipulate her perception to allow her to navigate in the dark, protect her mind from mental attacks, and accelerate her brain's processes to seemingly slow down time), Immortality with prep (Type 1 and only under bloodlust. If she retrieves the coin of Lasciel, she will prevent her from aging), possibly Fate Manipulation (with her death curse, should not be inferior to Cassius who was able to curse Harry to "die alone", ensuring that she would), Death Manipulation (with prep she could create a ritual that instantly kills the target while also causing their heart to explode from their chest), Perception Manipulation (with prep she can create a Blending Potion that makes her "blend" into the background, preventing others from noticing her and even making her words appear as bland everyday conversation, even to the point of stopping someone from paying attention to her if she is screaming in their faces), Transformation (with prep, can create a potion that momentarily transforms her into the wind), Resistance or limited Resistance to Magic, Sound Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Empathic Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation], Pain Manipulation, Possession, Extrasensory Perception, Death Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Life Absorption, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation, Disease Manipulation and Soul Manipulation 'Attack Potency: Street level (able to harm superhumanly strong ghouls with her kicks), at least Wall level to Small Building level with magic (Dresden, who's power she wields, reanimated and provided Sue with the magical energy necessary to create her body, drew all the heat out of a small area of Michigan Lake to freeze it, then channeled that heat into a blast of fire 20 storeys high, and created a 40 feet long wall of volcanic eruptions that shot 10-12 feet in the air in an ongoing curtain of lava), higher with Hellfire (empowers her abilities to make them stronger than before) Speed: Athletic Human, at least Superhuman reaction speeds (reacted to a bolt of electricity being fired at her, can achieve Subsonic+ to Lightspeed attack speed with some spells (can throw things "just this side of the speed of sound" with spells, some spells make use of literal light) Lifting Strength: Regular Human physically, at least Class 5 with magic (far stronger than Dresden was when he lifted an occupied elevator, which weight an average of 1200kg when unoccupied) Striking Strength: Street Class, at least Wall Class to Small Building Class with magic, higher with Hellfire Durability: Street level, Wall level to Small Building level with her dress and shields (her dress can block the backwash of her own power. Her shields can block punches that hit with the energy of a car crash. Dresden's shield was able to ride out the force of an explosion that caused a large cavern to collapse) Stamina: Extremely high, worked for several days with little rest or food, even after taking several serious injuries. Capable of using more magic in one day than most wizards can use in a week. Range: Tens of metres with evocation abilities (fireballs, wind, magnetism, etc). Up to multiversal with Thaumaturgy (provided he has a direct link to the target such as their blood, hair, or True Name, the distance to the target is irrelevant unless they flee to the Nevernever, an alternate universe, and even then they may not be far enough) Standard Equipment: *'Shield Bracelet:' A bracelet with several shields on it that allows Alma to focus her will with greater ease in order to create her forcefields. Thanks to this focus, Alma can create her shields without needing to speak the spell. It can block matter, kinetic energy, heat, cold, electricity, light, sound, and a large spectrum of magical energies (not all at once though), albeit at a higher energy cost than the previous bracelet. She can also make the shield mirrored, and it can block attacks from non-corporeal beings. *'Blasting Rod:' A wooden rod inscribed with various runes that allows Alma to focus her will with greater ease into fire and heat manipulation. *'Wizard's Staff:' An all-purpose focus, but one that Alma primarily uses for the manipulation of force and wind. After her second power set arrived, it was merged with her spear. *'Sword Cane:' A sword cane with runic enhancements on the blade to increase its strength, and a sheath that allows Alma to focus her will with greater ease for earth / magnetism magic. *'Enchanted Dress': A long green dress that is enchanted to increase its protective abilities, protecting Alma from close-range shotgun blasts and assault rifle fire as well as claws and teeth. It is also apparently "slippery", making a napalm-like substance that should have stuck to it simply slide off. *A lump of chalk for quickly drawing magic circles. *A revolver (the specific type has varied over the books) for when magic isn't useful. *'Force Rings:' Five silver rings that store a small bit of kinetic force every time Alma moves her arm. When activated, the accumulated kinetic force is released in a blast of invisible kinetic force. Intelligence: Very high. Alma was a university lecturer with a Masters in English and Mythology degrees, and also gained the intelligence of Dresden, who: Was trained as a magician from a very young age, and whose skill with magic is stated to be "far in excess" of his age and education. Dresden is also a very skilled manipulator, at both provoking his enemies and getting his allies to help him, a very intelligent investigator, and has solved numerous difficult cases. Has an extremely good memory. Out-manipulated Lara Raith, who is a member of a family who prides itself on their extremely subtle and effective manipulations. Is capable of putting himself in the shoes of his enemies to accurately predict their actions. He also has a keen eye for details even under tense situations. He has defeated numerous foes who were vastly stronger than him and/or had far more experience and skill through quick thinking. Weaknesses: Is unwilling to directly kill with magic. Passing through a home's threshold uninvited will make it difficult for her to use magic within. Several spells she is capable of she would never use in character as they break the laws of magic. Cannot use her magic through large bodies of moving water, or if a constant steam of moving water is running over her. If she misjudges the amount of energy necessary to put in a counter spell, she can either make the spell stronger (if she uses too little), or cause the spell to violently explode (if she uses too much). Breaking the 7 Laws of Magic makes him more and more willing to do so again (e.g. killing with magic makes him more willing to use magic to kill again, controlling someone's mind makes him more willing to do so again, etc etc). Notable Attacks/Techniques: For a complete list of the spells Alma is capable of, go here and look at Notable Attacks and Techniques tabbers "General" through "White Night" Key: '''First Power Set Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:VSRPverse